flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Characteristics Height:6'3" Weight:225 lbs Eyes:Blue Hair:Black Bio Superman is a comic book superhero created by writer Jerry Seigel and artist Joe Shuster. First appearing in Action Comics #1 in June 1938, he has become one of the most recognized comic book characters in the world as well as a cultural icon. Born on the alien planet Krypton with the name Kal-El, Superman was the only son of Jor-El and Lara. Jor-El was one of the planet's top scientists and predicted that Krypton would explode in the near future, yet the planet's leaders would not listen to him. When Jor-El's predictions came true it was already too late for the planet's population. Hoping to give their son a chance at life, Jor-El and Lara placed Kal in a spaceship headed for Earth just as the planet exploded. The craft ended up landing near Smallville, Kansas where it was discovered by the couple Jonathan and Martha Kent. They ended up adopting the boy, naming him Clark Kent, and raising him on their farm. As Clark grew older he and his parents ware shocked to discover that he was developing powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. Using his powers to protect the innocent Clark donned a costume and become Superman, the Man of Steel. In order to be a better crime fighter he moved to the city of Metropolis where he became a reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper. Here he continues his never ending battle for truth, justice, and the American way. Powers Unlike the red sun of his home planet Krypton, the radiation given off by Earth's yellow sun imbues any Kryptonian with amazing powers. Super strength: Capable of turning coal into diamonds in a matter of seconds and lifting entire mountains. Invulnerability: Almost nothing can injure or tire the Man of Steel. Super speed: Most definitely faster than a speeding bullet, Superman is capable of moving and reacting at tremendous speeds. Flight: Able to defy gravity and propel himself in any direction with the greatest of ease. Heat vision: Dual beams of heat projected from his eyes. Capable of producing gentle warmth or intense heat. Super hearing: Super sensitive ears allow him to hear a wide range of sounds, no matter near or far. X-ray vision: Superman can peer through any material no matter how dense it is, except for lead. Microscopic vision: Able to see down to the molecular and atomic level. Telescopic vision: Can see vast distances as if they were right in front of him. Super breath: His lungs are capable of holding an incredible amount of air which he can displace with great force. Ice breath: Can expel a blast of cold air which can freeze almost anything. Weaknesses While Superman's powers make nigh invincible there are a few things that can bring even him to his knees. Kryptonite: Radioactive fragments of his homeworld, Krypton, which cause extreme pain and loss of powers. Prolonged exposure will kill any Kryptonian, though they have no ill effects on humans. Magic: Magic spells work just as well on Superman as they do on mere mortals, making sorcerers and witches a great threat to the Man of Steel. Wonder Woman Tiara is also magical and can therefore be used to injure Superman or even kill him. Red sunlight: Superman gains his powers from yellow sunlight; if he is exposed to the light of a red sun, like the one Krypton revolved around, he loses his powers and is essentially human. Injustice: Gods Among Us Superman is a playable character in the fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us. His character trait increases his strength and cause more damage for a limited amount of time. His super move is the "Kryptonian Smash", in which he punches his opponent into space and then throws him/her back down to Earth with a hammer fist. The game features two Supermen: the standard heroic one, and a Superman from an alternate reality, who is the primary antagonist of the game. The alternate Superman has become a tyrant who rules Earth, bringing many heroes and villains to his side. The alternate Batman joins forces with the heroes of the prime universe to defeat Superman's regime. Game Endings Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe: After the world merge crisis is averted, Superman learn he would be facing tougher magic using foes in future attacks. Shazam prepares for the Man of Steel a new costume, which will allow him to withstand attacks by sorcerers and demons. Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Comic book character Category:Superhero Category:DC